The Blind Revenge
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: COMPLETED. Setelah menikah dengan Ginny Weasley, ternyata Harry Potter selingkuh! Albus Severus Potter, putranya, mengetahui kenyataan ini dan berniat balas dendam!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

Albus Severus Potter berdiri menggigil di bawah naungan bangunan tua berlumut itu. Umurnya tepat lima belas tahun, dan sekarang sedang liburan musim panas. Meski begitu, Albus sama sekali tidak menikmati liburannya, justru sebaliknya. Dan itu disebabkan oleh hal-hal yang terjadi setelah ini.

Merapatkan jaket Muggle-nya, Albus menyipitkan matanya ke seberang jalan berbatu itu. Daerah ini sama sekali tak dikenalnya, jaraknya setengah hari perjalanan kereta api dari Godric's Hollow. Dia sudah bersusah payah menempuh semua ini sepanjang hari, jadi berbasah-basah sedikit lagi pun tidak akan apa-apa.

Pria yang diikutinya sejak pagi berjalan cepat, memayungi dirinya dengan Mantra Impervius yang sangat canggih, dan Albus membuntutinya sambil mengumpat dalam hati kenapa Rose Weasley tidak pernah mau mengajarinya sihir-sihir praktis seperti ini. Di ujung jalan gelap itu Albus menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun si pria tidak kelihatan.

"_Arahkan aku_!" dia berbisik kepada tongkat cemaranya.

Tongkat itu bergetar dan memilih jalan ke kanan. Dengan cepat dia berlari menyusuri jalan itu, dan ketika dia mencapai lampu jalan pertama, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dibuntutinya tadi. Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah kecil yang apik.

Ini saatnya, pikir Albus. Dia berdeham, melangkah cepat menuju si pria, lalu memanggil, "Dad!"

Namun Harry Potter tidak menoleh. Seorang wanita telah muncul dari rumah kecil itu dan membukakan pintu pagar baginya. Albus menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

Siapa wanita itu? Albus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah melihat teman ayahnya yang berwajah seperti ini. Si wanita kelihatannya sebaya dengan ayahnya, sekitar empat puluh tahun, namun dia sendiri terlihat begitu asing. Matanya sipit dan kulitnya kuning, rambutnya hitam lurus dan masih terlihat cantik meskipun dia telah tampak tua.

Harry sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan putranya saat itu, dan dia bersama wanita itu pun memasuki rumah, sementara Albus, tak berani memanggil ayahnya lagi, mengendap-endap ke sisi rumah dan menunggu di jendela ruang depan.

Betapa beruntungnya Albus, kedua orang itu duduk di ruang depan. Mereka bercakap-cakap, namun tak bisa didengar Albus. Hujan makin memberatkan pakaiannya dan membanjiri sepatunya, sehingga agak lama kemudian Albus merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu saja dan bicara dengan ayahnya itu.

Baru saja ia mulai bergerak, pasangan di sofa bergerak saling mendekat.

Bunyi kecipak sepatunya tak dipedulikan, Albus membelalak: ayahnya dan wanita entah siapa itu sedang berciuman.

Tak mampu bergerak selama beberapa saat, Albus menggigit buku-buku jarinya untuk mencegahnya mengeluarkan suara ngeri. Ketika mereka akhirnya menjauhkan wajah lagi, Albus merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar Telinga Terjulur milik Hugo, lalu mulai mendengarkan percakapan di ruang depan itu dengan jantung berdebar keras.

"Maafkan aku, Cho, maafkan aku…" bisik Harry, menunduk.

Cho Chang tampak terisak-isak. "Akulah yang salah, Harry, ini semua salahku…"

Albus bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dengan jelas, yang sedang menatap wanita keturunan Cina itu lekat-lekat.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi kan, Cho? Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita jalani saja semuanya, dan jika waktunya tepat…"

Cho tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak keberatan menunggu seumur hidup, Harry."

Harry membalas senyuman itu. Albus sampai-sampai tak sanggup menelan ludah, seluruh isi perutnya tampaknya sudah bercokol di tenggorokannya.

Cho mengenggam tangan Harry, bekas luka yang terbaca seperti "_Saya tak boleh berbohong_" terlihat berkilau sekilas di punggung tangannya. Mereka diam beberapa saat, lalu Cho berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Harry…"

Mata Harry menampilkan tekanan batin yang dalam. "Aku… aku mencintai…"

Namun Albus tidak pernah mendengar kelanjutannya, karena detik berikutnya dia menarik lepas Telinga Terjulur dan berlari secepat angin, meninggalkan bunyi-bunyi keras sepatu menghantam air dan teriakan nyaring Harry Potter, "Albus! Albus! Kembali!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malam itu Godric's Hollow sepi sekali. Meskipun ini musim panas, kabut telah melanda sebagian besar Inggris selama beberapa minggu. Para ahli meteorologi Muggle menyimpulkan bahwa ada semacam perubahan iklim di belahan utara Bumi, dan para penyihir setuju dengan mereka kali ini, karena memang tidak pernah ada lagi Dementor yang berkeliling ke desa-desa, mencari mangsa.

Albus ingat betul kejadian semalam, pada jam yang sama seperti sekarang, ketika adiknya Lily memohon-mohon padanya sambil menangis dan menyeret diri di lantai.

"Albus… tolonglah, kumohon… Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Hogsmeade, demi Tuhan! Katakan pada Mum dan Dad bahwa aku tidak akan macam-macam, toh dia sudah tahu kalau aku tak pernah mengulangi perbuatanku!"

"Bicaralah sendiri pada Dad, Lily," tukas Albus waktu itu. "Aku tak punya wewenang untuk membuatmu diizinkan ke Hogsmeade. Dan James juga tidak. Kau harus bicara sendiri, mencoba sendiri."

Lily menarik tangan Albus sekuat tenaga.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Albus! Dan kejadian itu bahkan terjadi _bertahun-tahun_ yang lalu, ketika aku belum masuk Hogwarts! Dan para Muggle goblok itu bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun!"

"Aku _tahu_, Lily!" seru Albus lelah. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas tidak mungkin aku memohonkan izinmu pada Dad. Dia tidak akan mendengar, dan Mum juga tidak. Kau kan tahu mereka begitu _mencintai_ Muggle sampai-sampai mereka lebih mementingkan nasib mereka daripada anak-anak mereka sendiri!"

Namun Lily masih tetap bersikeras, sehingga Albus menyerah dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di kota Muggle yang tua ini, membuntuti ayahnya yang naik kereta api dan berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa bicara berdua saja dengannya. Semua ini demi Lily, supaya dia bisa mendapat izin untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade. Hanya itu. Dan siapa sangka Albus akan menemukan fakta mengerikan ini?

Fakta mengerikan yang membantingnya ke tanah, dan mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Ketika Albus tiba di rumahnya akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan melelahkan menyeberangi separo negeri, dia sama sekali tidak menyapa siapapun. Ibunya menatapnya heran, James menepuk punggungnya namun dia tidak bergeming, Lily melompat-lompat penasaran apakah dia berhasil atau tidak. Tapi Albus berjalan pasti menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu, lalu tertidur tanpa diperintah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mum?" tanya Albus keesokan harinya, saat sarapan.

Ginny menatapnya. "Ya, Nak? Maukah kau memberitahuku sekarang apa yang kaulakukan kemarin?"

Albus menyeringai. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Hugo."

Ibunya mengangkat alis. Menatap Albus yang sedang berbohong, yang ekspresinya persis sama dengan Harry setiap kali dia mencoba berbohong, terasa agak menekan batinnya. Albus mirip sekali dengan Harry… matanya hijau, rambutnya hitam, tidak seperti James dan Lily yang berambut merah. Tak heran Albus sering menerima perlakukan berbeda, dan wataknya sendiri juga lebih berbeda. Dia lebih… kalem, tidak suka ribut-ribut seperti kedua saudaranya. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

Ginny sama sekali tak menyangka, topik paling sensitif di dunialah yang akan diangkat Albus pagi ini.

"Mum… bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah… Mum suka menikah?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya… penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa bertahan terikat bersama orang yang sama seumur hidupnya."

Albus menatap ibunya lekat-lekat, dan dia menyadari, ekspresi Ginny berubah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ginny, menyibukkan diri pada serombongan piring yang sedang mencuci sendiri, "pernikahan dilakukan atas dasar cinta sehidup semati. Mereka tentu akan bertahan selamanya."

"Benarkah?" desis Albus. "Tapi banyak orang di luar sana yang bercerai. Dan banyak pula pasangan yang diam-diam tak lagi saling mencintai. Bukankah begitu, Mum?"

Ginny mendesah, tidak menjawab.

"Mum?" kata Albus lagi.

"Memang," sahut Ginny kemudian, memaksa diri tersenyum pada anaknya. "Di luar sana."

Albus kini terang-terangan menanyai Ginny.

"Apakah hal itu pernah terjadi di keluarga kita?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah keluarga kita—hubungan Mum dan Dad—pernah rusak gara-gara tidak adanya cinta sehidup semati yang Mum katakan?"

Ginny mengerutkan keningnya. "Albus, apa sih yang kaubicarakan? Tentu saja tidak. Keluarga ini baik-baik saja. Sekarang hentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh itu dan lanjutkan makanmu."

Tepat pada saat itu pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka dan James menghambur masuk.

Albus diam sesudahnya, namun dia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dia menatap ibunya dalam diam.

Maafkan aku, Mum, Albus membatin dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya akan mengira itu gambar sebuah mata. Namun bagi mereka yang sudah tahu, gambar itu adalah simbol _Deathly Hallows_, tiga benda pusaka kematian yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan _mulia_ menuju keabadian. Gellert Grindelwald sendiri yang melukiskan simbol itu di sana, bertahun-tahun lalu, saat dia sedang menuntut Ilmu Hitam.

Institut Sihir Durmstrang berselubung dingin dan membeku, namun simbol di dinding itu tetap mencolok seperti biasanya. Seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun berwajah keras berdiri di hadapan simbol itu, menatapnya lama-lama.

Dia adalah Albus Severus Potter.

Dan ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di Durmstrang. Lebih tepat lagi, hari ini dia akan pergi meninggalkan sekolah sihir ini selamanya, untuk membalaskan dendamnya yang sudah berkubang selama dua tahun terakhir.

Segera setelah dia mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan ayahnya dengan wanita keturunan Cina itu, Albus, yang mencintai ibunya sepenuh hati dan sama sekali tidak rela melihat ibu kandungnya disakiti, memutuskan untuk pergi dari Hogwarts, pergi dari Godric's Hollow, pergi dari Inggris, menuju salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar yang pernah ada di Eropa: Institut Sihir Durmstrang. Sekolah yang sudah menelurkan pahlawan-pahlawan sihir hitam itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dan di sinilah Albus sekarang, berselimut dendam, matanya yang hijau seakan menyala dalam api amarah bertahun-tahun. Dia merupakan replika Harry Potter sendiri, minus bekas luka sambaran kilatnya yang terkenal itu. Namun jauh, jauh lebih _hitam_. Dia sudah menapaki dunia-dunia yang bahkan tidak dimimpikan oleh murid-murid Hogwarts…

_Aku akan kembali_, desisnya, dalam Parseltongue.

Albus berbalik, menatap kapal raksasa yang akan membawanya kembali.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kepalanya tertutup tudung. Dia berjalan menembus kerumunan orang. Saat memandang berkeliling, dia sadar dia tidak bisa membeli apa-apa, toko-toko di jalan itu nyaris semuanya sudah tutup. Albus bisa melihat sebuah toko suram dengan papan nama _Borgin and Burkes_, reyot sekali dan kotor. Mempercepat langkah, dia menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi kecipak dan hampir tiba di ujung jalan ketika sebuah benda besar empuk menabraknya.

"Maaf… tidak apa-apa kan, kau? Aku sedang buru-buru…"

Albus menyadari siapa orang itu. Dia cepat-cepat menyingkir dan melewatinya, tapi si orang-besar telah menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau!" seru Rubeus Hagrid. "Albus Potter!"

Albus berhenti mencoba lari. Dia menampilkan ekspresi biasa, seperti yang biasanya dilemparkannya kepada Hagrid, lalu dengan suara ramah berkata, "Oh, halo, Hagrid. Aku tidak tahu kau di situ."

"Ke mana saja kau?" tuntut Hagrid, menepuknya sampai dia nyaris terjungkal. "Harry bilang kau merantau… tapi kau tak pernah beritahu aku!"

Albus menyeringai. Kalau saja Harry Potter tahu dia merantau _ke mana_.

"Kita bisa bicarakan nanti, Hagrid… Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku sedang beli pembasmi siput-pemakan-daging," kata Hagrid. "Dan kau?"

"Hanya sedang melihat-lihat."

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru beberapa hari."

"Kita ke Diagon Alley saja," ujar Hagrid. "Tak baik berada di sekitar sini, walaupun sudah banyak toko yang tutup. Jalan ini mengerikan, tahu."

Albus menurut saja. Selama dia mengikuti Hagrid keluar dari Knockturn Alley, diam-diam dia meraba tongkatnya yang sepanjang tiga puluh tiga setengah senti, lalu mencabutnya perlahan.

"…bilang padanya untuk terus. Tapi dia benar-benar sudah putus asa, Buckbeak itu," kata Hagrid, nadanya sedih sekali.

Albus tidak menjawab. Dia memandang berkeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka yang memerhatikan.

Hagrid melambai-lambaikan tas yang dibawanya selagi dia bercerita. Albus menunggu beberapa saat, lalu memfokuskan tongkatnya.

"_Obliviate!_"

Mata Hagrid tampak tak terfokus, namun Albus tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi. Dia berlari pergi.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda menoleh saat Albus melewatinya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus pernah mendengar cerita mengenai Pangeran Kegelapan. Konon, dia hidup sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, melintasi segala marabahaya untuk memperdalam ilmu sihirnya, memiliki kemampuan jauh di atas rata-rata dan menyimpan segala bentuk rahasia kelam dunia sihir. Tapi itu bukan seberapa. Menariknya, kisah Pangeran Kegelapan sama sekali tidak menarik jika tidak dilengkapi dengan kisah tentang musuh bebuyutannya, Harry Potter sendiri.

Harry Potter adalah penyebab utama kehancurannya. Yang _nyaris_ membunuhnya saat dia baru berumur satu tahun, yang memburunya bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya, di bawah arahan penyihir terhebat masa itu, yang membunuhnya dan mengakhiri riwayat Lord Voldemort pada akhirnya. Berkat Harry-lah dunia sihir menjadi seperti sekarang. Berkat dialah Knockturn Alley jadi begitu sepi.

Namun semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Belum lagi setengah abad Lord Voldemort lenyap, akan ada seorang Pangeran Kegelapan baru.

Albus menyunggingkan senyum kejam. Dia tinggal mengumpulkan pengikut, dan itu amatlah mudah. Keturunan Slytherin semuanya tentu berbakat… dan bila dia menggunakan sedikit sihir, akan ada pasukan Inferi lagi, dan Dementor…

Tidaklah sulit menjangkau kekuasaan. Yang sulit adalah merangkul keabadian.

Namun itu urusan nanti. Dia masih punya beberapa _hal_ untuk dikerjakan malam ini.

Rumah itu masih tampak seperti dulu, kecil dan apik. Ketika Albus membuka kunci pagarnya dengan sihir, kelebatan-kelebatan pikiran muncul: benarkah dia akan melakukan semua ini? Dia, putra Harry Potter sendiri?

Tentu, dengan sendirinya ia menjawab. Dia tidak akan pernah menghormati Harry Potter. Seluruh dunia mungkin memujanya, namun bukan dia. Harry Potter, laki-laki brengsek, yang menghancurkan hati wanita yang telah setia menemaninya sehidup semati. Wanita yang _melahirkannya_ ke muka bumi. Albus tak akan pernah memaafkannya, tak akan pernah.

Belum lagi dia mencapai pintu depan, dua tongkat terhunus ke dadanya.

Tercekat, dalam kegelapan Albus mengenali dua siluet itu.

"Mr Weasley?" desahnya. "Mrs Weasley?"

"Kau tidak akan maju selangkah pun, jika tidak ingin lehermu terbelah," desis Hermione, serius, memajukan tongkatnya.

Albus menyipitkan mata. "Kalian tahu aku akan ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Nak," kali ini Ron yang menjawab. "Dan kau tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi setelah ini. Aku sudah belajar Mantra Piton, dan kau bisa mati terlilit tali tak tampak dalam—"

"Ron!"

"Oke, oke…"

Albus menyeringai. "Aku sudah men-Jampi Memori Hagrid."

Hermione tertawa melengking. "Astaga, Nak, otak seperti itu, kau cocok jadi Pelahap Maut! Kaupikir tidak ada orang di Diagon Alley yang akan mengenalimu?"

"Jangan pikir kau sudah hebat," Ron menimbrung, atau lebih menasehati. "Harry jauh lebih hebat daripada kau, bocah ingusan. Kau boleh berkelana sampai ke Albania sekalipun, tapi begitu tiba di sini, kau akan ditendang, tak berguna."

"Aku tak butuh saran dari kalian," jawab Albus congkak. "Sekarang minggir dan biarkan aku membunuh Chang."

Ron menoleh. "Dengar, Hermione, aku tak percaya Harry bisa punya anak seperti _ini_…"

Terdengar ledakan keras. Engsel pintu rumah terlepas, disusul suara keras kayu terbanting. Detik berikutnya Albus dan Hermione saling melucuti senjata, dan dua tongkat terbang menuju kegelapan malam.

"_Accio_ tongkat Hermione!" jerit Ron.

Hermione menangkap tongkatnya tepat saat Albus sudah menemukan tongkatnya sendiri. Dia baru mau menggumamkan kutukan ketika Ron berseru, "_Protego!_"

Baik Albus maupun Hermione terlempar saking kuatnya mantra Ron.

"Menyingkirlah!" teriak Albus membelah malam. "Menyingkir, dan biarkan aku membunuh wanita sialan itu! Aku tidak ke Durmstrang untuk kehilangan dia!"

"Kau ke Durmstrang?" teriak Hermione.

"Jenggot Merlin, kau benar-benar gila!" pekik Ron.

Ada ledakan lagi dan separo halaman berlubang. Seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Hermione ber-Apparate ke dalam rumah berbarengan dengan Albus. Mereka hampir menabrak sebuah meja dengan Pensieve berkabut di atasnya.

"Di mana dia?" jeritnya. "Di mana Cho Chang?"

"Terlambat," seru Ron terengah-engah dari pintu. "Dia tentu saja sudah kabur, menurutmu apakah dia masih di sini? Setelah orang-orang sedesa melihat wajahmu dan Harry sampai frustrasi memikirkannya?"

"Kau…!" teriak Albus. "_Sectum…_"

"_Deprimo!_" Ron meledakkan ruang duduk dan batu-batu besar berjatuhan menimpa Albus. Mengelakkan semuanya, Albus meringis menatapnya.

"Kubunuh kau, Ron Weasley."

"Tidak! _Impedimenta!_"

Namun Sihir Perintang sama sekali tidak berguna jika kau menggunakan Kutukan Kematian. Bibir Albus bergerak, ada kilatan cahaya hijau, dan detik berikutnya Ron Weasley telah terkapar dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya.

Albus Severus Potter ber-Disapparate. Pensieve di meja di ruangan yang hancur itu bergetar saat dia pergi.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

"Tidak… Kumohon… Jangan anakku… Jangan Davey…"

"Minggir, minggir, perempuan…"

"Bunuh saja aku… Bunuh saja aku…"

Manusia berkerudung itu mengeluarkan tawa jahat, mengerikan, menggema ke dalam pikiran siapa saja yang mendengarnya, begitu menghujam. Wanita itu menangis, putranya yang masih bayi di sudut ruangan, tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kumohon… Kumohon…"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Terdengar suara seperti tercekik di luar ruangan itu. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi menoleh kembali dengan dingin. Itu hanya peri-rumah. Peri-rumah menyedihkan yang tak ada artinya.

Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya kali ini. Anak kecil itu, diam menatapnya ingin tahu, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, sementara penyihir hitam kejam itu berdiri di sana, tongkat cemaranya memanas dalam kejahatan, wajahnya menyala mengerikan.

Namun si penyihir hitam tidak langsung melancarkan kutukan. Dalam matanya yang tak lagi hijau, dia mengingat, membayangkan… Semuanya begitu mirip, begitu persis, apakah peristiwa seperti inilah yang terjadi saat ayahnya sendiri berusia satu tahun? Putra tunggal sepasang penyihir gagah berani, yang mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi anak itu, yang kemudian menjadi Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup…

Dia mengedikkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli pada anak itu, meskipun dia adalah Sang Terpilih, pahlawan terbesar dalam sejarah sihir, tapi tidak, dia takkan peduli…

Tongkat cemara itu terangkat dan mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya hijau menyilaukan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Penyihir itu berdiri tegak, menatap orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya, dengan dia sendiri sebagai pusatnya. Orang-orang di sana semuanya berkerudung, napas mereka berderik mengerikan, dan, kalau lengan mereka tidak terbungkus jubah, sebuah tanda merah membakar dapat terlihat di atasnya, tercetak oleh torehan-torehan sihir menyakitkan.

Sang pemimpin sudah menjalani waktu demi waktu, berkelana menembus batas-batas sihir… dia tidak akan berhenti sekarang, tidak.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya, suaranya lebih membekukan daripada es abadi, lebih tajam dari belati perak terbaik. "Selamat datang, selamat datang di kekuasaan baru! Di sini, sekarang, kujanjikan pada kalian keabadian."

Kata terakhirnya membuat bisik-bisik resah tercipta. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan keabadian?

"Bersama-sama, kita akan rengkuh jalan itu, yang mungkin berkerakal, menembus mimpi-mimpi tertinggi para penyihir. Kita tidak akan kalah dan gentar," dia menyeringai, "karena orang-orang lain tidak pernah seberani kita! Kita telah mengambil jalan berbeda, dan kita bangga dengan itu."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang-orang di tepi lingkaran sambil terus berpidato.

"Aku telah dikhianati, dilukai, oleh dia yang sangat kucintai. Aku hidup dalam cinta kasih, namun apa yang kudapat? Torehan dalam yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Namun kini, aku berdiri di sini, melampaui impian-impian liar yang pernah ada, menjalani transformasi-transformasi gelap, lebih gelap daripada liang kubur, daripada langit tak berbintang… Dan disaksikan oleh kalian semua, pengikut-pengikut keabadian, akan kulepas nama getirku, membuang sisa nama orang yang telah mencabik hatiku.

"Albus Severus _Potter_…" dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. "Kini tidak akan pernah lagi ada. Panggil aku Lord Apollomortius, penguasa hitam masa depan."

Dan setelah berkata begitu, dia mencakar udara dengan tongkat sihirnya, kilatan hijau-kuning memancar menerjang langit mendung, dan tanda itu, tanda yang sama dengan yang ditorehkan di lengan-lengan mereka, terukir di sana.

Tengkorak berlidah ular.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dan rezim itu pun dimulai. Masyarakat sihir, yang sudah cukup lama hidup tenang, kembali gempar oleh kemunculannya, penyihir hitam dari Durmstrang itu. Orang-orang tahu namanya Lord Apollomortius, dan dia telah menghabisi cukup banyak keluarga sihir. Para Auror kembali bekerja, karena Pelahap Maut edisi berikutnya ternyata telah muncul pula, dan dunia sihir kembali tegang. Lord Apollomortius membunuhi keluarga-keluarga yang terlalu 'bersih', tidak terpengaruh sihir hitam, dan banyak orang bilang bahwa bentuk Animagus-nya adalah naga.

Namun, meski begitu, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengaitkan Lord Apollomortius dengan Harry Potter. Meski dia akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan kedua, orang-orang tidak menyandarkan usaha 'pahlawan' pada Harry, seolah mereka paham bahwa dulu Lord Voldemort sendiri memang punya sedikit masalah dan terhubung dengannya.

Ketika penjara sihir Azkaban akhirnya dibobol, dan Dementor-Dementor akhirnya berkeliaran lagi di desa-desa, seluruh dunia sihir paham akhirnya, bahwa dia memang bukan tandingan masyarakat sihir masa itu, dan bahwa sekali lagi, dunia dalam bahaya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Lord Apollomortius menjadi makin gelap dan berbahaya. Dikabarkan dia telah mencapai ilmu-ilmu hitam tertinggi, dan parahnya, dia telah memiliki banyak pengikut, kebanyakan, tentu saja, bekas murid Slytherin di sekolah dulu. Dia mengajarkan sihir-sihir mengerikan kepada para anak-anak buahnya, sekali lagi menyebarkan paham 'pembasmian Darah-Lumpur', merendahkan derajat peri-rumah, dan memusnahkan para Squib.

Harry Potter sendiri, beserta keluarganya, sedang dalam persembunyian. Tentu saja, dia dan Cho Chang adalah target utama Lord Apollomortius, namun belum ada pengikutnya yang mengetahui hal ini, karena meskipun dia telah menurunkan banyak mata-mata, Harry Potter sama sekali tak tercium jejaknya, begitu juga ibu dan saudara-saudaranya. Sempat terlintas rasa rindu terhadap James dan Lily, namun dia menepisnya jauh-jauh, karena mereka tak lebih berharga…

"Tuan."

Lord Apollomortius tersentak, dia tadi sedang melamun. Namun kini peri-rumahnya, Pully, sedang berdiri dengan posisi tangan mengangsurkan sepiala penuh cairan merah berasap.

"Pully tahu dia salah, Tuan, karena mengagetkan tuannya, Pully memang jahat, jelek…" namun dia tidak berani memukul-mukul kepalanya, karena dia masih memegang piala.

Lord Apollomortius mengambil piala itu. Setelah itu Pully berjalan pergi sambil menampar-nampar dirinya sendiri dengan baki.

Setelah meneguk semua isinya, Lord Apollomortius kembali bersandar, mengernyit, merasakan kekuatan mengerikan mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya dari dalam. Cairan obat itu mungkin tidak bekerja dengan benar, atau penyihir tua di Knockturn Alley itu telah menipunya.

Dia memang sudah menderita penyakit ini sejak lama, dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu soal ini. Setelah dia sebulan berada di Durmstrang saja, dia sudah merasakan semacam getaran sihir dalam dadanya, yang makin lama makin kuat dan menyakitkan. Lalu seiring berlalunya waktu, seiring banyaknya peristiwa yang terjadi, semua rasa sakit itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, dan tak pernah ada yang tahu penyakit macam apa itu.

Lord Apollomortius menduga, penyakit itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keberadaannya di Durmstrang. Dia menghela napas berat dari hidung ularnya. Kalau saja dia tidak menemukan petunjuk bahwa Cho Chang pernah pergi ke Durmstrang, entah untuk alasan apa, dia tidak akan tiba di sana dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menggigil keras…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hal-hal lain yang dapat diketahui masyarakat sihir mengenai Lord Apollomortius adalah, gayanya sangat mirip dengan Lord Voldemort. Lambangnya adalah tengkorak dengan lidah ular menjulur berbelit, persis Voldemort, dan wajahnya juga hampir mirip dengan penyihir hitam itu. Dia tidak punya nama khusus untuk para pengikutnya, namun orang-orang sepakat untuk kembali menyebut mereka Pelahap Maut. Desas-desus mulai tersebar, oleh mulut-mulut tak bertanggungjawab, bahwa mungkin saja Lord Apollomortius adalah anak dari Lord Voldemort sendiri, bahwa dia muncul untuk membangkitkan lagi kekuasaan ayahnya…

Namun tak ada yang tahu kebenaran semua ini. Kalau saja mereka tahu siapa ayahnya sebenarnya, bisa-bisa St Mungo penuh oleh orang-orang yang menyangka diri mereka gila.

Sementara, suatu sore, Pully si peri-rumah berlarian panik menuju rumah salah seorang Pelahap Maut.

"Tuan… Tuan tidak sadarkan diri… tolong…"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

Wanita itu bukanlah Metamorphmagus, melainkan suaminya. Meski begitu, Victoire selalu meminta bantuan Teddy Lupin untuk mengubah warna rambutnya atau hal-hal lain, hanya sekadar untuk bersenang-senang. Hari ini warnanya keperakan, normal, seperti rambut ibunya. Untung sekali, dia juga bisa mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah manyala, seperti keluarga ayahnya. Victoire dan Teddy sedang berdiri di sebuah papan pengumuman besar di desa itu, mendesah galau bersamaan.

"Dad benar-benar tak percaya," Victoire memulai getir, "bahwa teror Pangeran Kegelapan akan berlangsung sekali lagi. Ini seperti tragedi Kamar Rahasia, katanya, yang disangka sudah terkubur dan hilang dalam legenda, namun ternyata terbuka lagi."

"Yeah, begitu juga Nenek Andromeda," jawab Teddy, masih memandang papan, yang mengabarkan bahwa penjara Azkaban telah dibobol, dan peringatan-peringatan akan munculnya Pelahap Maut baru. "Dia sekarang lebih sering melamun."

Victoire memang secantik Veela, karena nenek buyutnya sendiri adalah Veela, namun saking sedih dan getirnya dia, hari ini dia tak lebih cantik dari siapapun. Pamannya, Ronald, meninggal berbulan-bulan lalu, dibunuh oleh Lord Apollomortius sendiri, dan kegetiran ini telah melandanya sejak lama. Dia suka Paman Ron, seperti dia menyukai bibinya, Hermione, dan sahabat mereka, Harry Potter yang terkenal.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Teddy," kata Victoire, menarik lengan suaminya, "sekarang jalan-jalan sudah tidak aman…"

"Tunggu," Teddy masih meneliti daftar buronan Azkaban.

Dia menelusuri foto-foto mereka, membaca nama demi nama, dan dia berkata, "Victoire, lihatlah, semua napi yang dibantu kabur adalah mantan Pelahap Maut. Menurutmu apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Lord Voldemort?"

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," jawab Victoire singkat, agak kesal. "Si Voldemort ini sudah mati, Ted. Dia tidak punya anak. _Dia_ tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengannya."

"Tapi kenapa para Pelahap Maut…?"

"Ah, Ted, mereka bahkan sudah ditahan sejak kau masih bayi!" gerutu Victoire. "Kekuasaan Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut-nya terjadi di masa lalu, di masa orangtua kita! Kita tidak akan bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri jika kita tak pernah mengalami semua itu!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rumah itu terlihat hangat dari luar, asap membubung dari cerobong batunya. Di bawah langit malam yang cerah berbintang, rumah itu tampak penuh kedamaian. Tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana, rumah itu sendiri seakan mengandung sihir tersendiri.

Namun betapapun damai dan tenangnya rumah itu tampaknya, seorang wanita sedang berlari terengah-engah di jalan kecil, menuju pintu gerbangnya, kentara sekali ketakutan setengah mati. Rambutnya yang cokelat bergelombang berantakan, menutupi sebagian wajah ngerinya, tongkat sihirnya dicengkeram waspada.

Dia menggedor pintu gerbang itu keras-keras, sampai berkelontangan.

"Harry! Harry! Biarkan aku masuk!" teriaknya.

Dia menggedor lagi. "Ginny! James! Lily! _Siapapun_! Tolong!"

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki gaduh, lalu sedetik kemudian Lily Potter muncul dari pintu rumah.

"Mrs Weasley? Ada apa? Kenapa Anda seperti itu?" tanyanya, ikut-ikutan panik melihat tampang wanita itu, lalu membukakan pintu pagar baginya.

Siluet Harry muncul di ambang pintu. Dia berseru ke halaman, "Ada masalah, Hermione?"

"Masalah?" pekik Hermione, suaranya melengking menyeramkan. "Ya, masalah yang _hebat _sekali!"

Harry tampak sangat cemas. "Masuklah, Hermione, duduk dulu, kau tampak kacau."

Hermione menerjang masuk, kentara sekali tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Ginny datang terburu-buru, memanggil sepoci teh mengepul berasap dan sebaki kue-kue.

Harry menekan bahu Hermione, memaksanya duduk. Hermione membanting dirinya ke kursi makan dan mulai berteriak-teriak.

"Ini semua _salahku_! Aku yang salah! Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku karena kematian Ron! Aku bodoh! Aku… aku…"

"Sssh," kata Ginny menentramkan, membuat cangkir bergerak di meja dengan sihir. "Tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku tak _bisa_ tenang!" teriak Hermione lagi, gerakan tubuhnya membuat meja bergetar. "_Kalau saja_ kalian tahu apa yang telah _kulakukan_!"

"Dan apa itu?" Harry balas berteriak, terpengaruh.

"Aku bukan Penjaga-Rahasia kalian lagi!" seru Hermione, berdiri, wajahnya merah dan rambutnya makin berantakan. Suaranya sampai bergema ke langit-langit.

"Apa?" James, yang baru saja masuk, berseru berbarengan dengan Lily.

Ginny tampak bingung. "Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti sedang tidak karuan. Minumlah dulu, lalu kau bisa bercerita dengan tenang."

"Tidak, Ginny, aku bukannya sedang nyerocos atau apa," ledak Hermione. "Kalian dalam bahaya! Aku tadinya ke sini untuk memperingatkan kalian!"

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Harry.

Hermione melempar rambut dari wajahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi, Harry! Aku merasa tidak sanggup melindungi kalian! Semua kejadian ini, dimulai dari kematian suamiku, telah menghantuiku sampai ke alam mimpi! Aku merasa separo gila, separo waras, dan kemarin aku memutuskan untuk berhenti."

"Dan kepada siapa kau bertukar tempat?"

Mata Hermione digenangi air mata sekarang. "Bodohnya aku. Kuberikan pada putraku. Hugo."

"Oh tidak," James menekap mulut. "Berikan kepada Hugo, sama saja dengan tidak punya Penjaga-Rahasia sama sekali."

Hermione menangkupkan wajah ke meja makan. "Maafkan aku," dia berkata-kata, teredam. "Aku begitu frustrasi waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan Hugo… dia kabur sore ini. Entah ke mana. Aku langsung ke sini setelah itu."

Harry, Ginny dan anak-anak mereka, semuanya terdiam. Mereka dalam bahaya… dalam bahaya…

Tiba-tiba Harry berdeham. "Dan… bagaimana dengan_nya_?"

Ginny memalingkan wajah.

James dan Lily tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud ayah mereka, namun mereka diam saja, mendengarkan Hermione menjawab, "Tentu saja, kini dia berada di tangan Hugo juga."

Harry langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu, kita harus kabur. Tak ada gunanya menunggu kesialan di sini. Siapkan sapu-sapu, kita segera menuju tempat yang aman."

"Maafkan aku, Harry!" isak Hermione. "Aku benar-benar menyesal!"

"Tak apa, Hermione, sudahlah," bujuk Ginny. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga akan begitu kalau jadi kau."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Kita ke The Burrow," jelas Harry. "James, kau dan adikmu berangkat dulu."

Lily dan James pun menjejak tanah keras-keras, disusul Ginny, menuju langit malam.

Hermione menoleh, menggenggam gagang sapunya tak yakin. "Harry, kenapa kau tidak membuat Portkey?"

"Hermione, lebih baik pakai sapu saja."

"Kita bersama-sama, ya? Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu… dua… tiga…"

Namun belum lagi mereka terangkat dari tanah, terdengar bunyi DUAR keras dari halaman.

Harry mengumpat.

Bunyi DUAR lain terdengar, dan yang lainnya, dan yang lainnya.

Hermione melempar sapunya dan mencabut tongkat. "Dia datang."

"Untung Ginny dan yang lain sudah pergi."

Suara-suara di halaman makin ramai. Anehnya, jantung Harry sama sekali tidak berdegup keras. Dia berdiri, menanti, ketika bayangan-bayangan menjatuhi teras.

"Albus?" bisiknya pelan.

"_Deprimo!_" seseorang meledakkan ruang depan.

Harry dan Hermione terlempar dan kini bisa melihat dengan jelas: para Pelahap Maut, baik yang baru maupun yang lama, berkumpul di halaman, di belakang tuan mereka, anak dari Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup.

"Albus?" panggil Harry lagi.

Lord Apollomortius terbahak keras. "Siapa yang kaupanggil, Harry Potter?"

"Aku memanggil putraku," jawab Harry pelan namun tegas. "Darah dagingku, yang mewarisi nama belakangku."

"_Namaku Lord Apollomortius, Sang Penghancur Kematian_," desisan itu dalam Parseltongue, namun Harry mengerti. Dia sudah pernah jadi Parseltongue sebelumnya, ketika dirinya masih berupa Horcrux.

"Yah, bagiku kau tetap Albus Severus Potter," kata Harry. Lord Apollomortius berdiri tegak di halaman, tongkat terangkat, namun Harry tidak gentar sedikit pun. Dia merasakan ketenangan, ketenangan seorang ayah ketika berbicara dengan anaknya. "Dinamai sesuai nama dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang terhebat, sudah lupakah kau?"

"Setelah aku berkuasa, tidak akan ada lagi Hogwarts!" serapah Lord Apollomortius. "Dan aku bukan anak_mu_! Aku tidak akan pernah punya ayah seperti_mu_!"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, Albus, para Muggle punya teknologi yang hebat sekali, namanya tes DNA," kata Harry. "Teknologi itu bisa membuktikan siapa anak siapa. Kuusulkan, kalau kau lupa…"

"_Teknologi_!" gelegar anaknya. "Sampah Muggle! Kau benar-benar rendah."

"Lihat dirimu," kata Harry. "Bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan kau sudah benar-benar mirip dengan si Tom Riddle. Dulu dia begitu tampan, namun dia merelakan ketampanannya itu demi secuil sihir tak bermakna… kulihat kau mengikuti jejaknya? Semua Tanda Kegelapan itu, Pelahap Maut…"

"Benar-benar tidak kreatif, menurutku," Hermione memberanikan diri nimbrung. "Kalau mau menguasai dunia, ciptakan ciri khasmu sendiri."

"Tahu apa kau, Mrs Weasley!" kata Lord Apollomortius. "Anakmu sendiri yang membocorkan tempat ini, kalau kau mau tahu!"

"Dengan paksaan dan sedikit Kutukan Cruciatus, kalau kau tanya aku," balas Hermione. "Aku kenal Hugo."

"Sudah cukup bicaranya," bentak Lord Apollomortius kemudian. "Harry Potter, aku datang ke sini untuk membunuhmu."

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa, dia sudah tahu akan jadi begini. Dia telah membuat kesalahan itu di masa lalu, dan jika ini adalah cara untuk menebus kesalahannya, biarlah itu terjadi…

Dia mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Minggir, Hermione, ini hanya antara aku dan anakku."

Baik Hermione maupun Pelahap Maut menepi. Kini hanya Harry dan Lord Apollomortius yang berdiri di tengah halaman yang rusak itu, bertatapan satu sama lain, ayah dan anak, dengan dendam terpancar dari mata salah satunya dan tekad bulat di mata satunya.

"Kita duel?" tanya anaknya.

"Tentu," jawab Harry tenang.

Mereka mengangkat tongkat. Dan, seperti ada aba-aba, dua suara berseru serentak membelah malam.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Dan, seperti yang sudah pernah disaksikan Harry, dalam kegelapan tampak cahaya merah membentur cahaya hijau menyilaukan.

Tidak berhenti di situ, dari sumber pertemuan kedua sinar itu, tiba-tiba cahayanya berubah menjadi terang, dan, persis seperti malam ketika Harry berada di makam di Little Hangleton, sebuah kubah cahaya terbentuk mengelilingi mereka. Tongkat-tongkat mereka bergetar keras, titik-titik cahaya mulai mendekati tongkat Lord Apollomortius.

"Tidak ada satupun tongkat Ollivander yang persis sama…" gumam Harry, berkonsentrasi, tercabik antara keinginan untuk mengalahkan dan kasih sayang terhadap putranya, sementara titik-titik cahaya merambat menjauh.

Mata Lord Apollomortius melebar ngeri, persis Voldemort, dan sekilas Harry bisa melihat bayangan diri Voldemort dalam diri anaknya itu.

Dan itu membuatnya terus berjuang.

Harry terus mempertahankan cengkeramannya. Di luar kubah, Harry tak bisa mendengar, Hermione menjerit-jerit menyemangatinya. Para Pelahap Maut melongo, terpukau, sementara titik-titik itu makin mendekatinya…

Lalu Harry merasakan getaran hebat. Kubah cahaya lenyap dan tak ada lagi sinar emas, dia sendiri terpental ke tanah. Berseru keras, "_Protego!_" untuk mencegah serangan tiba-tiba, sedetik kemudian baru dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

Lord Apollomortius telah ber-Disapparate bersama pengikut-pengikutnya.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione membantunya berdiri. "Tadi itu mengerikan sekali! Kau dan anakmu… tapi, Harry, dia sudah pergi! Ku… kurasa dia menuju ke…"

Harry duduk tegak, kepanikan melandanya.

"Rumah Cho."

"Ayo," Hermione meraih tangannya dan mereka ber-Apparate di sebuah jalan kecil berbatu dan gelap. Sebuah rumah sudah terbuka pintu pagarnya.

"Oh tidak," kata Hermione.

Mereka memburu masuk, namun sekelompok Pelahap Maut sudah menunggu di halaman.

"_Sectumsempra!_" teriak Harry. "_Incarcerous! Stupefy!_"

Hermione juga melancarkan mantra ke segala arah. Pelahap-Pelahap Maut itu juga melantunkan kutukan-kutukan mengerikan, dan segera saja pertarungan menjadi tidak seimbang, dua lawan belasan. Harry segera mendapat luka mengerikan di dadanya, sedang leher Hermione nyaris putus ditebas kutukan salah seorang dari mereka. Terpaksa, kemudian, Harry menciptakan tameng besar dan mereka berlari ke pintu depan.

"_Reducto!_" Hermione menghantam pintu yang tertutup itu.

Begitu mereka memasuki pintu, suara tawa menyeramkan menggelegar di seluruh rumah.

Harry dan Hermione mendongak, melihat sosok Lord Apollomortius berdiri di balkon dalam, wajahnya penuh kekejaman dan kepuasan.

Tiba-tiba Hermione mencengkeram lengan Harry. "Harry, lihat!"

Dan Harry melihatnya. Di sudut ruangan, dekat benda-benda yang berjatuhan, tampaklah sesosok wanita terbaring.

Sesosok _mayat_ wanita.

Mata Harry melebar. "Cho!"

Namun kemudian dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, karena seorang Pelahap Maut telah memasuki rumah dan melancarkan Mantra Bius kepada dirinya dan Hermione.

Sementara itu, Lord Apollomortius melayang turun dan menghampiri meja di tengah ruangan. Sebuah Pensieve berasap masih ada di sana, persis berbulan-bulan lalu. Dia melihat nama yang diukir di sana.

Pensieve itu milik Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Ada hal-hal, dalam dunia sihir sekalipun, yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh penyihir-penyihir terbesar sekalipun. Tak peduli betapapun inteleknya mereka, berapapun lamanya mereka belajar di Departemen Misteri, ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab yang terus-menerus terselubung.

Lord Apollomortius tidak pernah bisa mengerti hal yang satu ini.

Dia tahu, sejak awal dia menjejakkan kaki di Institut Sihir Durmstrang, dia telah dilanda rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Rasa sakit yang memakan bagian dalam tubuhnya, seperti… seperti kanker menurut para Muggle, merayap pelan tapi pasti di pembuluh-pembuluhnya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, tidak pernah ada yang dimintai tolong olehnya. Lord Apollomortius terlalu memegang gengsinya. Lagipula, dia begitu pintar, jadi dia yakin orang lain pun takkan mengerti mengenai penyakitnya ini.

Saat ini dia sedang berdiri tegak, tercabik antara bahagia dan kesakitan, bahagia karena target utamanya sejak awal sudah mati, si Cho Chang sialan itu, dan kesakitan karena penyakit itu kambuh lagi. Kali ini dia merasa dadanya digerogoti, seakan-akan seribu ulat menggeliat menyerbu paru-parunya. Dia memaksa diri bernapas, lalu menyentuh ukiran nama itu.

Nama Harry Potter. Terukir di pinggir baskom batu yang sesekali berpendar hijau. Sebuah Pensieve di atas meja di rumah yang baru saja dihancurkannya.

Lord Apollomortius melirik ke luar. Pelahap-Pelahap Maut-nya masih berdiri di halaman, menunggunya dengan sabar, sementara Harry Potter sendiri terbaring pingsan di ruang tengah, bersama sahabatnya Hermione. Kembali dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan Pensieve itu.

Dia sudah lama melihat Pensieve itu. Sejak dia masih berusia lima belas tahun, Pensieve itu sudah berada di sana, di meja itu, dan posisinya bahkan tidak berubah.

Lord Apollomortius melirik lagi.

Apakah yang tersembunyi dalam pikiran Harry Potter? Dia harus tahu.

Menyelipkan tongkat cemara ke dalam saku jubah hitamnya, dia pun memasukkan kepala lebih dulu ke dalamnya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lord Apollomortius terlempar ke lantai batu dengan bunyi derak. Meringis dan mengepalkan tinju, dia bangkit berdiri sambil mengutuk dan memandang berkeliling. Dia sedang berada di King's Cross. Matahari bersinar cerah di langit musim panas. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya, peron sembilan tiga perempat berdiri menjulang.

"Lihat, Mum! Aku bisa melihatnya! Itu dia!"

"Diamlah, Ginny, dan tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk."

Lord Apollomortius menyadari… itu Ginny, masih berumur sepuluh tahun, berjalan bersama Molly Weasley menuju seorang anak laki-laki yang, tak lain tak bukan, adalah Harry Potter.

Harry Potter benar-benar mirip denganku, pikirnya.

"Tahun yang sibuk?"

"Sangat. Terimakasih untuk bonbon dan rompinya, Mrs Weasley."

Bahkan suara mereka pun mirip…

Udara di sekitar Lord Apollomortius berputar, dan tahu-tahu dia dikelilingi semacam sinar hijau, lalu mendadak terlempar lagi, kali ini di tengah keramaian. Dia mengira dia tiba di semacam kerusuhan, tapi tidak, dia sedang duduk di bangku penonton, lapangan Quidditch membentang luas di hadapannya.

Dia bisa melihat ayahnya sendiri terbang di atas sapu di atas sana. Seorang Seeker yang gesit. Dia bisa melihat Oliver Wood menjaga tiang gawang, masih muda dan tampan…

Dan dia juga bisa melihat_nya_.

Cho Chang, berusia empat belas tahun, cantik luar biasa, berputar ke atas menuju Harry, jelas sekali juga berperan sebagai Seeker. Ketika cewek itu terbang, Lord Apollomortius merasakan kebencian membuncah, Harry nyaris tidak bisa mengontrol sapunya.

Dan lagi-lagi Lord Apollomortius terangkat, tinggi, oleh cahaya hijau mengerikan, yang kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke lantai batu Hogwarts yang familier. Mengumpat keras-keras, dia berdiri sambil menahan goresan-goresan dalam dadanya dan melihat hal paling mengerikan: Harry Potter dan Cho Chang, bicara berdua, wajah mereka memerah…

"Oh," kata Harry. "Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah Cho melangkah pergi, dia bertanya, "Dengan siapa kau pergi?"

"Oh… Cedric. Cedric Diggory…"

Terus dan terus, Lord Apollomortius dipermainkan oleh Pensieve itu, terbang dan terjatuh dengan menyakitkan ke setiap tempat berbeda, dalam kenangan Harry Potter. Dia tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti. Pensieve tidak pernah berlaku begini pada siapapun yang memakainya. Pasti ada kesalahan…

Dia tiba di sebuah kamar yang penuh buku mantra dan dekorasi Natal. Ditumpuk di sudut, semacam spanduk bertulisan "_Have a very Harry Christmas!_" dan di langit-langit, _mistletoe_ bergelantungan…

"Tapi siapa tahu banyak Nargle-nya."

"Apa itu Nargle?"

"Entahlah. Kau harus tanya Loony. Luna, maksudku…"

Lord Apollomortius baru saja mau mengutuk murka ketika dia berpindah tempat lagi, kali ini ke halaman berumput dan bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Dia bisa melihat, Harry dan Hermione, masih kelas lima, menatap sosok Cho Chang di kejauhan, yang membuang muka.

"Lihat, dia tidak mau bertemu aku," Harry memberitahu Hermione.

"Entahlah, Harry, kurasa kau memang tak perlu bicara dengannya lagi…"

Semacam arus hijau yang kuat sekali menyedot Lord Apollomortius dan melempar-lempar tubuhnya dalam semacam terowongan kabut mengerikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, penuh lebam dan melantunkan kutukan-kutukan, dia terbanting kembali ke memori yang lain, dan di sana Harry sudah lebih tua dari yang terakhir dilihatnya.

Dia dan Ginny berdiri berdampingan. Ron, tersenyum bangga sebagai pengiring pengantin pria, menyemprot bunga-bunga dari ujung tongkatnya. Hermione berdiri sambil mencucurkan air mata, bertepuk tangan keras-keras.

Memori berganti lagi. Kali itu salju turun lebat sekali di luar jendela. Godric's Hollow terbenam dalam salju. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan di latar belakang.

Itu James, pikir Lord Apollomortius. Masih bayi. Mungkin belum lama lahir.

Namun suara-suara dalam kamarlah yang memaksanya mendekat.

"Hanya itu, Harry, hanya itu…"

"Akan kulakukan segalanya, Ginny, percayalah padaku, akan kuterobos seluruh dunia sihir demi dirimu."

Ginny bekerjap. "Aku percaya padamu, Harry."

Dan Harry Potter menangis pelan ketika istrinya jatuh pingsan…

Kenangan kembali berganti.

Kali ini Lord Apollomortius berada di rumah yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku tahu, Harry, masalahnya, itu tersembunyi di wilayah Durmstrang. Tidak mudah untuk mencapainya, tahu."

"Hanya kaulah harapanku," kata Harry, memelas sekali. "Tak ada cara lain, Cho… aku butuh bantuanmu, dan akan kubayar dengan apapun. Apapun. Demi Ginny. Wanita yang sangat kucintai dengan segenap nyawaku."

Cho Chang mendesah tertekan. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelundup ke sekolah itu? Dan mencari lorong rahasianya? Mungkin kau seorang petualang hebat, Harry, tapi aku lebih senang duduk-duduk di rumah, di depan perapian hangat…"

"Tak adakah kerabatmu atau siapapun? Aku tak akan meninggalkan istriku lagi, demi petualangan hebat manapun, dan aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, kau kan anggota LD."

Cho tertawa kering. "Oh yeah, LD. Aku lupa. Kami pernah menerobos ke Hogsmeade lewat lukisan! Hebat sekali!"

Harry tidak tersenyum. "Kumohon…"

Lord Apollomortius terlempar ke lantai batu yang sama, pada waktu yang berbeda. Saat itu malam hari, dan Harry tampak lebih tua dari sebelumnya. Meski begitu, dia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu, wajahnya kelihatan frustrasi karena apapun yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul.

Dan Cho Chang memasuki pintu depan.

"Bagaimana?" seru Harry. Wajah dan tubuh Cho penuh guratan dan luka-luka kutukan, namun Harry tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli pada apa yang dibawa Cho.

"Raksasa Cina jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Grawp," jelas Cho, memandangi lebam-lebam di tubuhnya.

"Dan obatnya?"

Cho mengulurkan bungkusan merah. "Aku berhasil menemukan tabib terbaik. Dan obat ini langka, ilegal juga, karena mengandung darah panda."

Harry menerimanya dengan kalut, lalu mendongak menatap Cho.

"Terimakasih…" katanya, suaranya bergetar. "Kau… kau pastilah sudah menjalani hal-hal mengerikan. Padahal aku bukanlah apa-apa, kita hanya sekadar teman… kau benar-benar baik hati, Cho, entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu…"

Cho tersenyum tulus. "Sudahlah, Harry, toh aku sudah pulang dengan selamat."

Tapi Harry berjalan selangkah lebih dekat.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayarnya?"

Cho terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak perlu dibayar," jawabnya. "Petualangan itu sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran yang berharga, dan itu sudah merupakan bayaran yang cukup."

"Tidak akan pernah cukup…"

Cho menatapnya, lama sekali. "Harry? Bisakah kau membayarku dengan jawaban?"

Harry berhenti bergerak, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Cho.

Air matanya mulai mengalir. "Maukah kau memberitahuku kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan lagi? Dumbledore memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi semua orang…"

"Aku bukan Dumbledore," jawab Harry lugas. "Dan aku… aku hanya…"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Cho tidak pernah menikah, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan kini dia baru mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Namun Harry tak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena Cho, sambil berurai air mata, meraih wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam…

"_Reducto!_" pekik Lord Apollomortius, spontan, namun memori tak pernah bisa diubah. "_Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!_"

Tetapi memori itu tidak berlanjut. Dia terlempar kembali ke Godric's Hollow.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat Cho Chang, namun betapa kagetnya dia, wanita itu duduk di ruangan bersama Ginny.

"Ini…" kata Cho dalam suara yang serak. "Harry pasti menginginkannya. Dia akan ingin memeliharanya. Kumohon, jagalah dia seperti anakmu sendiri…"

Mata Ginny berkaca-kaca. Dia membuka bungkusan selimut yang disodorkan Cho dan menatap kertas yang tersemat di sana.

"Harry menyukai nama itu," jelas Cho. "Gabungan nama kedua orang yang sangat dihormatinya."

Ginny mendongak menatapnya. "Aku takkan pernah bisa menyalahkanmu, Cho, setelah semua yang kaulakukan demi menyelamatkan nyawaku… tanpamu, Harry akan terluka seumur hidupnya. Seumur hidupnya."

Cho menangis tersedu-sedu. "Akulah yang salah… semua salahku… berikanlah aku hukuman…"

"Harry sudah berjanji memberimu apa saja sebagai pembayaran segala upayamu untuk mencari tabib Cina itu," kata Ginny. "Apa saja. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan."

"Bukan begitu seharusnya!" balas Cho. "Aku tidak diminta untuk menambah masalah!"

"Bukan masalah," jawab Ginny. "Sejak dulu Harry memang menginginkan putra kedua…"

Kenangan beralih, ke sebuah jalan sempit. Kelihatannya seperti di perbatasan antara Godric's Hollow dan sebuah desa Muggle. Lily Potter, seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut merah, belum mengerti sihir, melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada dua anak laki-laki Muggle.

Dia tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, namun kedua anak Muggle itu terbang ke atas, kepala di bawah, bergelantungan dan menjerit-jerit.

Lily menangis. Dia tidak menyadari dirinyalah penyebab semua itu. Dia menggapai ke atas, bermaksud meraih kedua anak itu, namun percik api muncul dari ujung kukunya dan anak-anak itu terbang makin tinggi…

Lord Apollomortius berpindah ke sebuah ruangan bundar. Sosok Harry tampak sedang duduk di depan lukisan mantan kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore.

"Semua itu tidak disengaja," Dumbledore bercerita, "baik ayahku maupun Ariana, tak ada yang bersalah… semua orang pada dasarnya baik, namun mereka terdesak untuk berbuat jahat, dan ditambah oleh sedikit kesialan, maka mereka pun dikirim ke Azkaban atau divonis Squib.

"Anakmu dituntut, Harry, padahal dia belum lagi tujuh tahun…"

"Dia membuat Muggle-Muggle itu terbang," desis Harry. "Itu bukan sekadar kekuatan sihir tak terkontrol, bahkan anak kecil pun tak bisa menerbangkan orang dengan kekuatan sihir mereka yang masih baru. Pasti ada kesalahan. Pasti Lily menyimpan sesuatu… sesuatu yang…"

Dumbledore menatapnya bijak.

"Maka apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Dia anakmu. Berasal dari_mu_."

Harry menerawang, namun ekspresinya tegang.

"Dan aku…" gumamnya, lalu tak melanjutkannya.

"Putuskanlah yang terbaik bagi putrimu," kata lukisan Dumbledore.

"Ya, aku…" kata Harry, "aku akan jaga dia. Agar tidak perlu dekat-dekat Muggle lagi. Agar dia tidak lagi membuat orang lain nyaris mati. Akan kusuruh dia untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Akan kularang dia ke Hogsmeade. Aku…" dia menunduk. "Itu salahku."

"Banyak kesalahan yang telah dilakukan orang, Harry, namun bagaimanapun, kelahiran biasanya bukanlah kesalahan siapa-siapa."

Tubuh Lord Apollomortius terhempas kembali. Kebal dengan semua itu, dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sambil menahan sakit yang melandanya. Seluruh dada dan perutnya seakan telah habis direnggut, dia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi di sana, dan rasa sakit itu mulai menyerang kepalanya. Namun dia tetap berusaha bertahan, agar dia bisa melihat kilasan-kilasan memori itu, kenangan-kenangan dalam hidup ayahnya yang tak pernah ia ketahui…

Ruang tengah yang familier itu kembali terlihat. Pemandangannya pun familier. Dia sedang melihat kembali kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu, saat dia membuntuti ayahnya menuju rumah itu di tengah malam berhujan.

Harry dan Cho berpegangan tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry…"

"Aku…" kata Harry, "aku mencintai… aku mencintai keluargaku, Cho. Aku mencintai Ginny seperti dia mencintaiku. Sampai sekarang. Aku menyesal semua ini telah terjadi. Sungguh. Aku menyesal melibatkanmu lagi dalam kehidupanku."

Dan kebenaran itu pun terungkap akhirnya.

Segala hal punya alasan untuk terjadi. Harry Potter punya alasan mengapa dia menemui Cho Chang kembali setelah mereka bertahun-tahun berpisah. Ginny punya alasan kenapa dia masih mempertahankan keluarga itu meskipun Harry telah melukainya sekali. Harry punya alasan untuk melarang Lily ke Hogsmeade, yang menyebabkan ia terpaksa menemukan semua fakta menyakitkan ini…

Dan ternyata, ada alasan pula mengapa rambutnya tidak merah manyala seperti James, Lily, dan keluarga Paman Ron.

Cahaya hijau yang lebih terang menyambarnya tepat di pinggang, melempar dirinya melambung seperti boneka kain tak bernyawa. Lalu memori lain muncul, sepertinya lebih tua daripada memori sebelumnya. Dia tak mengenal tempat itu.

Namun Lord Apollomortius mengenal wanita yang baru saja terlihat duduk bersama Harry. Itu Profesor Trelawney, guru Ramalan di Hogwarts. Mereka sedang berbicara, entah apa, dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa tempat itu adalah Leaky Cauldron, yang gelap sehingga tidak bisa dikenali. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal penting.

Lord Apollomortius mulai merasa melemah. Kehangatan tongkat sihirnya seakan merayap pergi darinya. Kepalanya dirambati seribu jarum berkaki, merayap dan melukai setiap sel yang ada. Dia terbungkuk-bungkuk di sana, memegangi kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Lalu hal itu terjadi secara mendadak. Bola mata Profesor Trelawney terbalik dan dia mulai terlihat seperti kena penyakit kejang akut.

"_Pangeran Kegelapan yang berikutnya akan tiba, berasal dari keturunan dia yang telah mengalahkannya, keturunan dari garis yang menyimpang. Ia dibangkitkan dari kekuatan yang dibenci oleh Pangeran Kegelapan sebelumnya, dan dikalahkan oleh kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatan yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sebelumnya…_"

Namun Lord Apollomortius tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia terjatuh ke lantai batu rumah minum itu.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

Ruangan itu bernuansa serbaputih. Lambang ular membelit tongkat tertempel di pintunya, memberikan kesan kekuatan magis yang kuat sekaligus melindungi. Warna hijau dari tanaman-tanaman dalam pot ikut mendamaikan suasana. Seluruh tempat tidur di bangsal itu kosong, kecuali satu di sudut.

Dua orang sedang duduk, masing-masing di sisi kiri-kanan tempat tidur itu. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian Muggle, meskipun tongkat sihir mencuat dari saku jins masing-masing. Yang wanita, berambut cokelat bergelombang, tertunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca sementara pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan berbicara sambil menerawang, tak jelas kepada siapa.

"Aku tak ingat…" katanya, "yang jelas kutukan menghantamku dan aku pingsan. Ketika aku tersadar, kau masih terbaring di lantai dan Pelahap-Pelahap Maut masih menunggu di luar rumah… aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan menghabisi mereka semua… dua _Reducto_, sembilan _Stupefy_, belasan _Sectumsempra_… yah, kau tahu, mantra Hitam itu berguna sekali…"

Hermione menyedot hidung. "Dan… dia, Harry?" dia terdiam sedetik sebelum melanjutkan, "anakmu?"

Harry menatap sosok di atas ranjang, yang badannya kurus mengerikan, penuh luka, menghitam di beberapa tempat, dan sekali-dua kali mengeluarkan percik api.

"Bertahun-tahun lalu," suara Harry menjadi pelan, namun Hermione masih bisa mendengarnya, "Ginny terinfeksi. Penyakit sihir langka akibat racun yang tersimpan dalam darah naga. Awalnya tidak akan tampak gejala apa-apa, namun racun itu memakan tubuhmu dari dalam dan tiba-tiba saja kau mati.

"Seorang penyihir hitam meracuni makanan kami saat kami pergi ke Wales. Sejak awal kami memang sudah curiga, maka kami pun ke London dan pergi ke rumah sakit Muggle. Kalau kau mau tahu, seorang Penyembuh St Mungo juga bekerja di sana, menyamar sebagai dokter internis. Yang jelas, ternyata Ginny benar-benar terinfeksi."

Hermione melupakan tangisannya, dia terus mendengarkan cerita Harry, yang dituturkan dengan sangat pelan namun jelas.

"Darah naganya ternyata berasal dari naga blasteran Bola Api Cina dan Hebridean Hitam. Tentu saja, kebanyakan gen dari Cina lebih bersifat dominan (Muggle mengerti soal ini, namun aku tidak, jujur saja) dan yang jelas, setiap racun dari tiap naga ada obatnya, kecuali Bola Api Cina.

"Ada sebuah desa," ujar Harry, "di perbatasan Cina-Mongolia, dihuni oleh seratus persen masyarakat sihir. Tak ada di peta Muggle, tentu, namun mereka punya kekuatan magis yang lebih maju dari kita. Menurut Penyembuh itu, mereka punya obat untuk racun Bola Api, maka kami harus menempuh perjalanan ke sana untuk mengambilnya."

"Aku tak tahu kau pernah ke Cina?" Hermione bingung.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Harry. "Cho Chang yang pergi."

"_Apa_?"

"Desa magis itu tidak mau menerima siapapun yang tidak berhubungan darah dengan mereka. Atau dalam istilah Muggle 'sama gennya'. Dengan kata lain, mereka hanya bisa menerima manusia dari kaum mereka sendiri."

"Orang Cina?"

"Ya, tapi dalam lingkup yang lebih sempit lagi."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Harry mencondongkan tubuh, menatap Hermione sekarang.

"Kami menemukan fakta bahwa keluarga Cho berasal dari sana. Salah seorang nenek buyutnya atau entah siapa, berkelana sampai ke kepulauan Inggris. Maka, hanya Cho yang bisa pergi ke sana untuk mengambil obat langka itu."

"Aku masih tidak paham," kata Hermione. "Kaubilang dia pergi _sendirian_ ke sana?"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menemaninya untuk menempuh perjalanan ke sana? Yang menemaninya bisa menunggu di luar desa nantinya, kan?"

"Kaukira akan jadi segampang itu? Tidak, orang-orang ini sangat rasis. Mereka hanya mau memberikan obat itu pada famili mereka. Kalau mereka tahu ada orang lain ikut, obat itu tidak akan diberikan."

"Bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaranya?"

"Tak ada yang sanggup, atau tak ada yang peduli," jelas Harry, dan melihat mulut Hermione yang membuka lagi, dia menambahkan, "di usia tuanya saja, dia tinggal sendiri, padahal ada adiknya yang juga tidak menikah."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Lalu Hermione berbicara lagi. "Jadi? Ginny sudah sembuh?"

"Ya."

"Dan Cho menempuh segala perjalanan berbahaya ke Cina? Dan demi Merlin, pasti dia banyak bertemu raksasa!"

"Memang."

"Tapi _kenapa_? Kenapa dia mau melakukannya?"

Harry menyeringai.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Hermione terperangah sendiri, matanya mendelik ngeri.

"Aku tak pernah tahu, Harry, tak pernah…"

Harry menoleh, melihat wajah anaknya.

"Tapi intinya adalah, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar."

Hermione menatapnya.

"Hubungan antara aku dan Cho mulai dekat lagi sejak kami kembali saling berkomunikasi. Apalagi setelah dia pulang, dari segala petualangan yang ditembusnya di padang dingin Siberia, dengan raksasa-raksasa salju, tak mungkin aku mengabaikannya lagi seperti dulu. Dan pendeknya…"

Harry tak mau menatap sahabatnya.

"Cho mengandung, lalu melahirkan dia…"

Kursi Hermione berderit. Dengan mata melotot dan wajah merah berbingkai rambut cokelat, Harry masih tak berani memandangnya.

"_Dia_?" dia menunjuk Albus, yang masih terbaring.

Harry mengangguk kepada tepi ranjang.

"Dia anak _Cho_?"

Harry mengangguk lagi.

Hermione memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sukar dilukiskan, antara bingung, ngeri, sedih, kasihan, dan dia terbata-bata melanjutkan, "Tapi… tapi…"

"Albus sendiri tak pernah tahu, Lily dan James juga. Ginny memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan hidup. Bagaimanapun, Cho telah sangat berjasa bagi kami. Dan pada musim panas beberapa tahun lalu, Albus akhirnya tahu bahwa aku berhubungan dengan Cho. Dia marah, dan dia ingin balas dendam."

"Kupikir… kupikir…" otak Hermione seakan macet, hal yang biasanya akan jadi hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya. "Kupikir dia hanya sekadar haus kekuasaan dan bodoh…"

"Oh, aku lupa satu hal," kata Harry, mengangkat wajahnya. "Cho juga mengadakan perjalanan ke Durmstrang."

"Sekolah Viktor?"

"Hah?" Harry bingung sesaat. "Oh yeah. Sekolah Krum. Salah seorang guru di sana tahu banyak soal sihir hitam Cina. Namun dia harus terpaksa menyelundup ke dalam sekolah untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu Durmstrang, kan? Orang-orang seperti kita… seperti _murid-murid Hogwarts_…"

"Dan itulah sebabnya dia masuk Durmstrang?" tanya Hermione, masih membelalak.

"Kurasa ya," Harry lalu terdiam, seperti berpikir.

Hermione menatapnya. Dia menarik napas, seperti bertekad akan sesuatu, lalu mendadak mengatakannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Harry… kurasa… Albus… dia… dia tidak _jahat_."

Harry balas menatapnya, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mereka diam, lama sekali, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran mengenai pemuda yang terbaring koma itu. Hermione masih tak percaya bahwa ibunya adalah Cho Chang, si Seeker Ravenclaw yang cantik, dan Harry, meremas-remas tangannya, menggigit-gigit bibir, kentara sekali banyak pikiran.

"Hermione," kata Harry mendadak. "Maafkan aku. Ron…"

"Lupakan," sela Hermione cepat, suaranya seperti tersedak.

"Ini semua salahku. Dia seharusnya masih hidup…"

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, keras sekali, namun tidak menangis.

"Ron baik-baik saja, Harry, percayalah padaku."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Hermione tampaknya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari Ron, dan dia bertanya, "Harry, apakah yang terjadi malam itu? Ketika tongkatmu dan tongkat anakmu… berhubungan? Membentuk sangkar emas?"

"_Priori Icantatem_," jawab Harry seketika.

"Efek Mantra Balik?" kata Hermione tajam. "Tapi… tapi… hanya kau dan Voldemort…?"

"Memang, tapi tongkat sihirlah yang memilih penyihir, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelum kematian Dumbledore," Harry memulai, "Ollivander telah menyimpan sehelai bulu lagi dari Fawkes. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia hanya merasa takdir memaksa dirinya membuat tongkat itu lagi. Tongkat Voldemort."

Hermione tampak bingung, tapi Harry melanjutkan, "Kayu cemara, tiga puluh tiga setengah senti. Persis seperti yang dimiliki Voldemort. Tidak ada dua tongkat Ollivander yang persis sama. _Tidak ada_. Lalu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Ollivander sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan peristiwa yang menurutnya 'sangat magis sampai-sampai membingungkan ahli sihir' itu.

"Dan tongkat itulah yang memilih Albus."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore melangkah ringan sambil bersiul pelan. Stasiun King's Cross sepi dan dibanjiri cahaya. Kacamata bulan separonya mengesankan bahwa dia pintar sekaligus berselera humor. Dia bersiul lagi ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berdiri di jalan kereta, kebingungan, mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu di area yang sama.

Bahkan nama mereka pun sama.

Pemuda itu melihatnya, akhirnya, lalu menyipitkan mata.

"Tentu saja kau tak mengenaliku, Anakku, aku sudah mati bertahun-tahun sebelum kau lahir."

"Anda… Profesor Dumbledore? Saya kenal wajah Anda."

"Oh, ternyata aku masih populer, ya?"

"Di mana kita, Profesor?"

"Ini?" Dumbledore memutar tubuh riang, melihat sekelilingnya. "Ini stasiun kereta, Nak, seperti yang telah kauketahui jelas."

"Kenapa kita dipertemukan di sini?"

"Aku percaya ada hal-hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu," kata Dumbledore, berjalan menghampirinya, berbicara seolah hanya mengomentari cuaca. "Pertama, bahwa ayahmu pernah menjadi Horcrux."

Tubuh pemuda itu sedikit mengejut. "A-apa? Horcrux?"

"Kautahu apa itu, Nak. Kuduga, kau malah menginginkannya?"

Si pemuda membelalak ngeri. "Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Yang jelas," Dumbledore melanjutkan dengan tenang, "meskipun Horcrux itu sudah mati, siapa yang bisa memastikan bahwa sifat-sifatnya akan tinggal? Bagaimanapun, Horcrux itu telah hidup dalam tubuh Harry Potter selama enam belas tahun. Mengalir bersama darahnya.

"Ketika Harry Potter akhirnya punya anak dari wanita lain—"

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengejut dan membelalak.

"Apakah sifat-sifat Horcrux itu menurun padanya? Tak ada yang tahu. Baru setelah si anak tumbuh dewasa dan mulai matang…"

"Saya tahu saya salah!" sela si pemuda keras, sampai-sampai bergema di terowongan-terowongan peron. "Saya terlalu dangkal, tidak berpikir panjang…"

"…egois, pemarah, mungkin juga idealis, kalau boleh kutambahkan," sambung Dumbledore. "Namun itulah, yang akhirnya, ternyata membedakanmu dari orang yang sifatnya kauwarisi."

"Dad?"

"Bukan. Voldemort."

"Apa?"

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Hal kedua yang akan kuberitahukan padamu, yaitu fakta bahwa kau sangat mirip ayahmu secara fisik, dan sangat mirip Voldemort secara _mental_."

"Saya akui itu."

"Tapi ternyata, kau hanya sekadar mirip, Nak. Mirip dari luar, tapi sesungguhnya tidak."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya sakit apa yang sesungguhnya kauderita?"

Pemuda itu diam saja.

"Ciri dan sifat jelek Tom Riddle mengalir dalam darahmu, Nak," jelas Dumbledore. "Itu yang membuatmu berbeda dari kedua saudaramu, berbeda dari _ayahmu_ sendiri. Namun kita melupakan fakta yang lain. Apakah yang melindungi ayahmu dari pembunuhan Voldemort? Yang menyelamatkan nyawanya lagi, pada akhirnya?

"Tentu saja, jawaban klasikku adalah yang paling tepat: cinta. Pengorbanan. Nenekmu, Lily, orang yang sangat dicintai oleh dia yang memakai nama tengahmu, telah memberi perlindungan kuat di nadi-nadi Harry Potter, yang berarti juga mengalir dalam tubuhmu."

Dumbledore menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Itulah akibatnya jika sifat jahat dan baik bersatu. Mereka akan terus bertarung, memperebutkan tahta, bertanya-tanya siapakah yang akan menang pada akhirnya. Ketika kau berusia lima belas, saat pertama kali kau memunculkan sifat Voldemort, _darah baik_mu memberontak, menolak, namun kau terus memberi makan _darah jahat_ Voldemort dalam dirimu sehingga menjadi makin kuat dan mampu bersaing. Itulah sebabnya kau mengalami rasa sakit yang mengerikan itu. Pada akhirnya, kau harus menyerah pada kejahatan atau kebaikan, membiarkan salah satunya menang, atau kau akan dikalahkan oleh keduanya."

"Saya tidak menyerah," balas pemuda itu, suaranya tegas. "Sebelum saya masuk Pensieve, saya _mencoba_ membunuh ayah saya sendiri. Saya mengingat ibu dan keluarga saya, namun saya menepis pikiran itu. Saya memikirkan Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione…"

Dumbledore menunggu.

"Tapi kenapa?" seru pemuda itu tiba-tiba. "Kenapa saya tidak mati? Kenapa saya belum juga dikalahkan oleh dua kekuatan itu? Apakah saya sudah terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh diri saya sendiri?"

"Tidak, Nak, tidak. Belum. Kau _belum_ bisa mati."

"Kenapa?"

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Pikirkanlah. Pada malam kau membunuh pamanmu, apakah yang terjadi pada dirimu? Apakah kau merasa seperti kehilangan bagian dalam hidupmu yang paling kaucintai?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sesaat, lalu dengan susah payah mengangguk.

Lalu dia tampak seperti tersadar. "Pensieve itu!" serunya.

"Ya," Dumbledore mengangguk. "Secara tak sengaja, kau telah mencabik jiwamu dan menjadikan Pensieve milik Harry Potter sebagai Horcrux. Karena itulah Pensieve itu menjadi labil dan jahat kepada pemakainya. Dan karena itulah kau belum mati, Nak. Jiwamu masih tersimpan aman, dan sesakit apapun dirimu, cabikan jiwamu tetap mengikatmu ke bumi, apapun yang terjadi."

Pemuda itu menampakkan ekspresi kosong, kedua matanya menatap, seperti melamun.

"Saya harus mati. Harus."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

"Kalau begitu itu sepenuhnya pilihanmu."

Dumbledore masih menatapnya. "Sesungguhnya, aku tersanjung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena penyihir yang memakai nama depanku, berhasil mencapai puncak kesuksesan pula di dunia sihir."

"Di dunia hitam!" ralatnya.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum. "Kau adalah penyihir besar, Albus, sama seperti ayahmu, sama seperti Lord Voldemort, sama seperti_ku_."

Albus tidak tersenyum.

"Profesor?" tanyanya. "Omong-omong… apakah ini semua nyata? Atau ini hanya ada dalam kepala saya?"

"Tentu saja ini hanya di dalam kepalamu, tapi mengapa pula itu bisa menjadi tidak nyata?"


	7. Chapter 7 Epilog

**CHAPTER VII (EPILOG)**

Tertatih-tatih, pemuda itu berjalan menerobos puing-puing bata dan beton yang telah disangkari secara sihir. Menggumamkan Mantra Reduksi beberapa kali untuk menepis halangan, dia melangkahi semak-semak bunga mati dan batu-batu yang berserakan. Bagian depan rumah itu telah nyaris rata dengan tanah, meskipun ruangan di dalamnya masih ada yang utuh. Perabotannya juga masih lengkap, namun Kementerian Sihir telah datang dan meninggalkan beberapa sihir, membuat beberapa barang berharga menjadi panas membakar kalau disentuh.

Albus Severus Potter segera memasuki ruangan yang ditujunya. Menunduk menghindari kayu-kayu rapuh yang bergelantungan mengancam, dia menyalakan tongkatnya dan segera saja ruangan berdebu itu terang.

Dia menyipitkan matanya seraya menahan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Mencari-cari. Ah, itu dia. Tergeletak di atas meja. Masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Namun belum lagi Albus sempat melangkah, sebuah suara menyergapnya.

"Lord… Lord Apollomortius?"

Cahaya tongkat Albus menimpa sesosok pemuda berambut merah manyala.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" sergah Albus dalam kesakitannya.

"Kau menghilang," kata pemuda itu, berjalan menghampiri Albus, tanpa mengacungkan tongkat. "Kami semua menunggu. Kau menjanjikan kami kekuasaan… dan Galleon, kalau kau lupa, dan kami semua menunggu kau membayar semua itu."

"Enyahlah kau, Hugo," kata Albus, pelan namun jelas.

"Mana balas jasamu, _My Lord_? Aku meng-Confundus ibuku sendiri demi kau!"

Albus menusukkan tongkatnya, yang memercikkan api, ke dada Hugo Weasley. "Dengar," katanya, "pulanglah, dan temui teman-teman Pelahap Maut-mu, katakan pada mereka, carilah pekerjaan di Diagon Alley, banyak toko baru buka di sana. Kalau beruntung, dalam beberapa bulan kalian akan dapat banyak Galleon."

Hugo mengernyit.

"Kau mau lari? Sadar bahwa kau tidak sekuat dan sekonsisten Lord Voldemort, rupanya?"

"Tahu apa kau soal Lord Voldemort!" pekik Albus.

Hugo menyeringai menatapnya. "Kau bahkan _sakit_, kan? Kau hanya manusia _biasa_. Kalau memang begitu, kau tidak bisa membayar hutangmu kepada kami. Tapi aku harus memastikan kau membayarnya."

Dia mencabut tongkat hitamnya.

Albus tidak bergerak. "Kau mau membunuhku, Sobat? Setelah semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu selama kita di Hogwarts?"

Hugo mendengus. "Percuma."

Tanpa disangka-sangka kemudian, Albus Potter tersenyum.

Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra rumit yang menggetarkan.

Hugo berjalan mundur, mengawasi tongkat Albus.

Albus masih tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke kanan, menatap Pensieve yang berpendar-pendar hijau di atas meja. Tongkatnya tiba-tiba bergerak: api yang langsung berkobar dan menggeliat garang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari dalamnya.

Panik setengah mati, Hugo meneriakkan mantra-mantra.

"_Aguamenti! Aguamenti!_"

Namun airnya menguap. Lidah-lidah api terus meluncur dan bergerak mengejar, kini menyelimuti seluruh ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Seolah-olah hidup, api tersebut merayap dan menyambar benda yang memang jadi tujuannya. Pensieve.

"Api itu!" jerit Hugo. "Fiendfyre!"

Albus menoleh, menatap mantan sahabatnya yang tengah pucat pasi itu.

"Ya? Kaupikir kami tidak diajari apa-apa di Durmstrang?"

Panas yang membakar mulai menjalari ruangan, bersamaan dengan munculnya makhluk-makhluk yang bangkit dari api, Chimaera, naga-naga, kebanyakan membubung tinggi ke udara lewat atap yang terbuka, yang lain terbang berputar-putar ganas dalam ruangan.

"Kau akan mati, Lord Apollomortius!" serapah Hugo.

Dan lima detik kemudian, tepat setelah Kutukan Kematian dilantunkan bagai nyanyian maut, seluruh rumah terbakar dalam api jingga jahat, berkobar-kobar, dan lalu meledak, menodai senja yang damai di pemukiman Muggle itu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tempat itu remang-remang namun bercahaya. Sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan bola kristal, asap berputar di dalamnya, masing-masing berlabel dengan kode, memenuhi rak demi rak. Salah satu bagian rak kosong dan jelas sekali rusak, seakan pernah terjadi peperangan hebat di sana. Dia tidak tahu apa persisnya tempat itu, namun itu tidak penting. Yang jelas, Harry Potter sedang berdiri di depan salah satu rak, menggenggam sebuah bola kristal berasap.

Labelnya berbunyi: _S. P. T kepada H. J. P. Pangeran Kegelapan Berikutnya._

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, Harry menjatuhkan bolanya dan sosok berasap, berkacamata dan bersuara parau membubung naik, merapalkan ramalan yang sebelumnya pernah didengar sekali oleh Harry.

"_Pangeran Kegelapan yang berikutnya akan tiba, berasal dari keturunan dia yang telah mengalahkannya, keturunan dari garis yang menyimpang. Ia dibangkitkan dari kekuatan yang dibenci oleh Pangeran Kegelapan sebelumnya, dan dikalahkan oleh kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatan yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sebelumnya._

"_Akan ada masa ketika dia sejenak terbungkam, tak nyata, namun juga akan tiba masa ketika dia bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya, tak terkalahkan, kecuali oleh satu hal yang berakibat fatal baginya, namun tidak bagi dia yang tanpa sadar menjaga jiwanya yang fana._"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ratusan kilometer dari Departemen Misteri, sesosok peri-rumah yang masih berkabung karena kematian tuannya terbangun kaget.

**TAMAT**

**A/N: **Whoa… ini FanFic pertamaku lho! Maaf aja yah kalo ceritanya jelek… hahaha, FanFicter pemula nih, soalnya. Kayaknya cerita ini bakal ada sekuelnya deh. Doain aja yah, biar jadinya lebih seru dari yang ini! Siip!

Thanks buat yang selama ini udah ngikutin dari chapter 1 ampe 7!

Hidup Harry Potter!!


End file.
